The present invention relates to a catcher's leg guard adapted to protect the leg of a baseball game catcher and more particularly, to an improved structure of catcher's leg guard, which the ankle pad, shin pad, knee pad and thigh pad thereof provided with air vents and covered with a respective breathing gauze cloth lining for comfortable wearing.
FIG. 1 illustrates a catcher's leg guard according to the prior art. This structure of catcher's leg guard has air vents 71, however, it is still not comfortable in use. The user's leg starts to give out sweat a few minutes after having the catcher's leg guard put on the leg when hot. FIG. 2 shows another structure of catcher's leg guard according to the prior art. According to this design, the guard body 81 of the catcher's leg guard 8 has a breathing cloth lining 81 for ventilation and expelling of sweat. However, the sweat-expelling effect of this structure of catcher's leg guard is still not significant.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the catcher's leg guard is comprised of an ankle pad, a shin pad, a knee pad, a thigh pad, a plurality of connecting belts connected between the knee pad and the thigh pad, a plurality of adjustment straps respectively stitched to the shin pad, the knee pad, and the thigh pad, and a plurality of breathing gauze cloth linings respectively covered on the ankle pad, the shin pad, the knee pad and the thigh pad at an inner side for direct contact with the user's skin, wherein the ankle pad, the shin pad, the knee pad and the thigh pad ach have a plurality of air vents through the front and back sides in air-communication with open space4s in the breathing gauze cloth linings. According to another aspect of the present invention, the ankle pad, the shin pad, the knee pad and the breathing gauze cloth linings are respectively coated with a micro organism-resisting and mildew-retarding treatment agent. According to still another aspect of the present invention, an inner knee pad is detachably adjustably fastened to the knee pad with hook and loop materials.